


Creeperinnit [ a tommyinnit au ]

by spookystal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Creeper, How Do I Tag, Minecraft, Minecraft Mobs - Freeform, WTF, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookystal/pseuds/spookystal
Summary: A Minecraft au where Mcyts ( except philza ) are minecraft mobs :D this will mostly focus on tommy but i might make another book elaborating more on this au :) In this world , minecraft is real , They all live in minecraftps . sorry this chapter is short , this is supposed to be more of an introduction chapter
Kudos: 24





	Creeperinnit [ a tommyinnit au ]

**Author's Note:**

> ayo here's your mob list
> 
> tommy/creeper  
> sam/creeper  
> technoblade/piglin  
> sapnap/magma cube  
> niki/blaze  
> purpled/skeleton  
> punz/skeleton  
> tubbo/moobloom  
> bbh/enderman  
> ranboo/enderman  
> quackity/mooshroom  
> schlatt/goat  
> puffy/sheep  
> george/skeleton  
> dream/???  
> slimecicle/slime  
> fundy/fox  
> wilbur/sheep
> 
> lmk if i missed anyone :)

Philza was doing his thing , Exploring a cave , looking for a source of use to bring home to his two sons , a piglin and a humanoid sheep , weird right ? Phil was dropped into this world and began doing normal things you would do in a world . But he immediately realized this wasn't any other world , as he had encountered a sheep he later found out was named Wilbur Soot , eventually taking the sheep in and claiming him as his son after it had been following him around for a while . He had found his other child while on an adventure in the nether , the piglin caught sight of phil and began following him like Wil had , Phil found out the boy's name was Technoblade . Phil once again , taking the mob in as his child .

Phil was in the cave for a bit , searching around until he heard a shuffling behind him . He snapped around , looking for the source but seeing nothing , skeptical , Phil went back to looking before he heard an all to familiar noise . _sssssssss_ . He turned as quickly as he could , hitting the figure with a sword , sending it flying back as it exploded . " Owwwww , what the fuck man ?! " Shouted a British voice from the crater the creeper had created . Phil staggered towards the hole , peeking inside , what he found was a small , dirty strawberry blond haired boy , seeming to be in a creeper hoodie and some ripped up jeans , one pant leg missing half of it's fabric , along with a mask matching the hood , plus , some small green patches on his peachy skin . " You didn't have to hit me with that you asshole ! " The boy shouted as he pointed towards Phil and the netherite sword he carried . " Sorry mate , didn't feel like blowing up today . " Phil hissed before walking away from the hole containing the whimpering boy who was clutching at his head .

............................................................................................

Phil staggered out of the cave , carrying a few gold ingots for Techno along with a few diamonds , Upon approaching his home , he opened the door to find the two boys reading a in front of the fire , Phil smiled as he carried the items , placing them all into a chest before heading upstairs to his room , and falling into a blissful sleep .


End file.
